


autumn leaves

by cxltist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, Y'all are gonna hate me, cliff hanger ending, has no ending, pls don't, pls i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxltist/pseuds/cxltist
Summary: carnivals, the beach, summer, playgrounds. that all may sound like it has nothing in common, but it does. sugawara confessed to daichi at the playground near their house. they had their first date at the beach. they're go to place, even before then, was the carnival. they first met, years and years ago, in the summer, surrounded by tall grass and other kids just itching to play soccer. that's where it all started.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The waves could be heard in the distance. The crash against the rocks making Sugawara feel at ease. Daichi has dragged him out to an amusement park, his favorite one actually. Sugawara looked over at his boyfriend and felt a small smile pick at his lips.

It had been a while since they went out, with Daichi being busy with work and all. He didn't blame him though. Daichi was taking on more hours than he needed since they needed the extra cash. A little tug on Sugawara's hand pulled him towards the entrance. It was crowded, as would be expected on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of summer. The June heat was hitting them hard, sun blazing down on their backs. It was perfect. 

The sound of children's screams on rides could be heard as well as adults and teenagers alike on the roller coaster. It was all perfect for Sugawara. He had never been a daredevil, and honestly, he's only been on a roller coaster once or twice. He didn't like it very much and preferred to go on the smaller, less scary rides. It didn't bother Daichi in the slightest, either. There had been times when he wanted to ride the coaster here at this park, but Sugawara had gotten too scared and they just ended up going on the ferris wheel again.

Daichi ended up paying for everything, despite Sugawara's objections, and soon they were walking in. Sugawara stopped and turned to his boyfriend, "Thank you." He said with a big smile as he clung to him. They brainstormed what to do first.

They would obviously go on the ferris wheel at some point, oh and maybe they could go on the Aviator at some point, and the carousel looks pretty fun, maybe if Sugawara wants to they could go on the hydrospin. It was the little stuff like this that made Sugawara want to stop time. He wanted to stay here forever, to stay with Daichi forever. If he could live in one moment forever, it would be this one. 

First, they decided it would be fun to go and get on the carousel. Sugawara leaned onto Daichi's side as they waited in line. He watched as the kids went around and around, slowly going up and down with their plastic animals that had worn with age. Sugawara could hear their laughs, their screams, the soft carnival music playing. He loved it. He loved all of it. 

"Kou, c'mon." He heard Daichi say, giving a small nod as he moved up in line, showing the man that worked there his wristband. He allowed them in and Sugawara went over to a bay horse that was decorated in jewels, mane flipping around the neck majestically. Next to it was another horse, a smaller black horse that looked like it was a race horse or something. 

"Hah! You get the small one!" Sugawara said with a small laugh as he got on, doing the little strap thing. He let his feet dangle because, truthfully, there was no way in hell he was going to be comfortable with having his legs scrunched up like that. He looked over at Daichi who was struggling a little to get the strap around his waist. Sugawara snorted at him and shook his head, earning a small glare from the former Karasuno captain.

"Can it." He said, acting all serious even if he was trying not to laugh too. 

That sent Sugawara into another laughing fit, though he was cut off by the ride starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugawara's sweet laugh danced around in the air. Daichi could never get enough of it. He loved the sound of his voice and he loved the way he laughed. He loved the small awkward laughs he gives when he's in social situations and he loved the loud laugh he would let out at stupid jokes.

Right now they were on the Aviator. Daichi had to seriously convince Sugawara to go on this, but it was worth it. 

"I'm not a weeny!" Sugawara has yelled both in line and while they were up at the top. 

It was much more relaxing than Sugawara would've thought. It was so high up that that's all he focused on. It not like he was scared of heights, it was just the ride dangled from the top. That's what scared Sugawara. The whole dangling idea, even if they were dangling. According to daichi, they weren't. 

"There are metal bars," he said while they were in line, "that hold you up there."

The ride was over too quickly. It didn't last long enough. Sugawara missed the cool wind blowing against his sweaty forehead. It was hot outside, maybe reaching the 100s. Fahrenheit's, that is. 

"Are you hungry?" Daichi asked as he took Sugawara's hand in his own. 

"Yeah. A little. Let's see what kind of overpriced carnival food we can get." Sugawara said with that amazing laugh of his.

Daichi laughed in response and nodded his head. "Alright, you can go sit over there and I'll get us the food." He said to Sugawara, getting a simple nod in response.

Sugawara, bring the cute little gay he was, pecked Daichi's cheek before pulling out of his grasp to go sit down. 

His phone buzzed as he sat down. It was perfect timing, he had to give a Kuroo that. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the sender. Look at that, he was right. Kuroo had a habit of texting him while he was with a Daichi. 

Sugawara was about to answer his text when Daichi sat down next to him, handing him his own basket of chicken and fries.

"Who were you texting?" Daichi asked before taking a bite of his chicken.

"Just Kinoshita." Sugawara said as he shook his head, as if telling Daichi it wasn't important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sucker for daisuga soft moments like these


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a beautiful day of falling and swinging at the park

"Daichi!" Sugawara said with a loud laugh as he was pushed by his boyfriend on a swing, the loud creek ringing in their ears.

Daichi let out a small laugh as Sugawara shifted his seat on the swing, looking like he was ready to jump off any second. 

He finally did when the swing reached its highest point. Sugawara launched off and landed on his feet, though he fell forward onto his hands.

"You try and be as graceful as that you big loaf." Sugawara said as he stuck his tongue out at Daichi. He got up and dusted himself off, making sure there wasn't any of the mulch on his knees or hands.

"I'm not risking my life just to prove something to you." Daichi said with a small laugh as he shook his head.

"Do you hear that?" Sugawara asked as he held his hand out to silence Daichi. He made little chicken sounds as he spoke, slowly making them louder. "I think it sounds like.. no, it couldn't be. Is that a chicken I hear?"

"Say whatever you want. It's not gonna make me get on the swing and jump off." Daichi crossed his arms.

"I can't believe my own boyfriend doesn't want to prove that he's not a wuss!" Sugawara fake pouted as he held his hand over his heart.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Kuroo." Daichi shook his head again.

"And I think you're a weenie, Daichi." Sugawara said back as he stuck his tongue.

Daichi let out a small laugh. "Thanks." He said as he moved to sit down on the swing.

"Please tell me you're gonna go really high and jump off." Sugawara said as he sat down on the swing next to Daichi.

"Maybe." 

"I'll race you." Sugawara said as he stood and backed up until he couldn't anymore, getting some kind of a running start before jumping onto the swing.

"You're on." Daichi said as he did the same, the pole beams giving a small shake as he jumped on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so so so sorry that i've been so ia💔👃💔 i don't wanna be that person that says personal reasons but that's sadly what it is 💔👃💔 pls pls stay patient🥺

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't hate me💔👃💔


End file.
